Kuroko no Basuke Charcters x OCs
by chioocheep
Summary: A collection of one shots. Each one features the relations between a KnB charcter and a OC. Requests for certain characters along with prompts are welcome. Please give your reviews and suggestions. Kise update!
1. Oneshot 1- Kagami Taiga

Kagami Taiga had always been fascinated with ballerinas. From their tutus to their pointed toes to their grace, there was something peaceful and serene about them. He never admitted it to anyone though. He would be called sissy, gay and other such words. Kagami was not ready to be called such things so he kept his addiction private. On most Sunday evening when he was done practicing with Himuro he would sneak out to a ballet concert without letting his parents know.

There was one ballerina who caught his eyes particularly. She was a Russian ballerina and her blue eyes always managed to captivate Kagami. She was about five years older than him so that made her around twenty. But the problem was she did not a word of English. She was a part of the travelling Russian ballet troupe. Kagami wanted to be noticed by her.

Kagami had never seen anything so peaceful and beautiful at the same time. The girls who played basketball with him were strong, harsh and not the least bit delicate. Himuro had dated several of them. His type of girl was a strong girl but Kagami had always preferred the more delicate and fragile ones. Elegance was necessary in a girl if she wished to impress him.

Kagami learnt her name the second day he had come to view her performance. Tanya Peshkov. It sounded alien on his tongue yet there was something exotic and mysterious about her name that reminded Kagami so much of the girl herself. He often mentally scolded himself for falling in love so easily. Appearances can be deceiving he often reminded himself. But he was so drunk on the idea that only her love could save him for his dull and grey life. Kagami found himself reading books about Russian culture and he felt like whacking himself. As if learning about her culture would provide him with the liquid courage to speak to his lady love.

Tanya distracted Kagami from every aspect of hs life. When the teacher was printing algebraic functions on the white board he imagined Tanya dancing on the plus and minus signs. When the history teacher was teaching Russian history he imagined himself as the tsar and Tanya as the tsarist.

He was starting to bubble courage to talk to her when his father announced that they would be shifting to Japan. There ended the story of Kagami's first love.


	2. Oneshot 2- Murasakibara Atsushi

Rin Oshitari was the most annoying girl Atsushi Murasakibara had ever met. She always stole his sweets and snacks plus she spoke in an extremely high pitched voice that annoyed the wits out of him. She also loved basketball and often talked to Murochin about the latest NBA match. And above all these factors she was a midget. Murasakibara hated tiny girls. His types were the tall ones. But they weren't many of those in Japan.

So when Rin asked Murasakibara to accompany him to the new candy shop nearby their school, he was flabbergasted. He was planning to go but he did not want to go with the midget. She would constantly blabber throughout the trip and want to play basketball with him later.

So he went to Murochin. Murochin was the best when it came to girls. He had dated quite a few and was a love guru in our purple giant's eyes.

"Why can't she go with any of her annoying friends?" Whined Murasakibara to Himuro.

"Maybe she likes you?" said Himuro with a grin on his face.

"But I always tease her about her height! And she always steals my sweets and never repays me. I hate her Murochin! I don't wanna go with her! Can you come with me?" He asked.

"Mura kun, stop acting like a kid. Rin chan never means to tease you seriously. And its time you made some friends other than me in this school." He said chiding his child- like kouhai.

So on Murochin's advice he accepted her offer. They decided to go after school on Friday.

On Friday the unusual pair made their way out of the school and proceeded towards the candy shop.

"I'm so happy Mura kun! I heard they have Hershey's chocolates from America. I'm going to buy so much candy that I won't be able to carry it!" She squealed with delight.

"Shut up baka! I told you not to talk so much! It's eating my head up! And you're so tiny that you won't be able to carry one chocolate bar also!" He said and walked several steps ahead of her.

Rin was visibly hurt by his comment. She knew she was only 4'10". He did not have to remind her constantly. But she continued walking ahead. She would not let him rain her parade.

The rest of the walk was rather awkward and not a single word was exchanged between the two. Rin kept on humming some popular J- Pop song and Murasakibara punctuated her humming by crunching on his chips. After what seemed a century they reached the shop.

Rin was the first to enter and she started exclaiming with delight when she walked in. It was like paradise of candy. They even had a chocolate fountain. There were huge candy canes that framed the entrance of the shops. There was a giant gingerbread man standing near the door welcoming all people who entered the shop.

Murasakibara was now really irritated at this girl. She was acting as if she had never seen candy before in her life. Most of the customers were staring at them- one for her childish behavior, two due to his height and three on the height difference between them. Murasakibara tried to act as if he did not know her and began stuffing his arms with latest candy.

"Mura kun look at this fountain! It's so AMAZING! I want one at my wedding." And saying that, the girl began doing some ridiculous dance near the fountain. A few customers began laughing. Murasakibara tried hiding his face but it was not possible.

Murasakibara was majorly annoyed at her now. He walked towards her and harshly pushed her away from the fountain. She fell down due to the pressure he was applying.

"Ouch! Hey Mura kun, you don't have to be jealous of my dancing skills. Even you can join me!" She said. A bright smile was plastered on her face.

Murasakibara just walked to the shelves containing candy. Once he was done, he proceeded towards the checkout counter. That's when Rin came running towards the counter.

"Wait Mura kun! Let me pay for you. I've been stealing your candy a lot these days." She said pouring all her cash from her wallet on the counter.

"Your lucky, girl. This is just enough for the amount you have bought." said the cashier.

Murasakibara looked at Rin's face. If he removed all her annoying assets maybe she was not really that bad. She was like dark chocolate sweet and bitter at the same time.

"Rin take half my share." He said and put half his stash into her hands.

"But Mura kun.." she began protesting.

"No buts. Just take it." He said and walked out of the shop.

Maybe she could be his friend he thought as they walked home.

And ten years later they got married. And yes they had a dark chocolate fountain at their marriage.


	3. Oneshot 3- Kise Ryouta

"Megumichi will you go out with me?" Asked Kise.

Megumi Yahiro spat out her orange juice. In the process she ended up staining Kise's shirt. The question had come as a surprise to her. Megumi was the last girl on the planet Kise wanted to date. She thought she was boring and not blingy and popular like the rest of Kise's girlfriends. Megumi was a very academically oriented girl; she wanted to become an aeronautical engineer. Her constant attraction towards books left her appearance rather plain. She was average heighted, had braces and her hair was never in the latest style. While most of the girls wanted a new drees or jewelry for their birthday, she always wanted a book by Stephen Hawking or the latest journal released by NASA. So when Kise asked her out it was the biggest surprise of her life of sixteen years.

Kise looked down at the stain of orange juice on his uniform shirt. He just removed a tissue from his pocket and wiped it off.

"Why me Kise kun?" Asked Megumi. She looked down at her half eaten lunch. She was not hungry anymore. The hunger had been replaced with fluttering little butterflies.

"Because you're different Megumichi. Other girls date me only for my looks and basketball skills. You're the first girl in this school who is actually interested in something I like, airplanes. You know I want to become a pilot when I grow up. You always answer all my questions related to studies. You're the type of girl I have been looking for. The girl who won't poke her nose into my business yet love and care for me." said Kise with a hint of hope in his voice.

"I'm sorry Kise but we are poles apart. I'm not the least bit stylish and you are a freaking model. You are a social animal while I'm the biggest introvert you have probably seen in your life. I'm…"

"Shut up Megumichi. You underestimate yourself. You are the smartest girl in this whole school and you are constantly topping in your exams. You read book that no one in this school has heard of. You might not be very social in class yet you're an amazing friend to Kururu, your best friend. You might not be stylish but you have a cute dressing sense. You are perfect in my eyes." said Kise planting a kiss on her cheek.

Megumi was blushing now. Her palms were sweaty. This was wrong. She was not supposed to be feeling this way towards Kise. But deep in her heart she knew she would never be able to date Kise.

"Sorry Kise kun." Said Megumi and she ran out of the cafeteria.

Megumi had avoided Kise the rest of the day. Thankfully he was not in the same class as her. A few of Kise's fangirls had started bullying her. They scolded her for not having consideration towards Kise's feelings.

Once the bell rang, Megumi ran out of her class and went towards the library, her haven. But before she could enter the library, a hand pulled her into the girls' bathroom.

"Ahe who's…" But before she could complete her sentence, a hand covered her mouth. And then a black duffel bag covered her head.

4 Hours later…

Megumi woke up to find herself with her hands tied up in the girls' bathroom. She also noticed that her hair had been cut short and ugly, large bruises covered her face. She noticed her glasses were missing and she could taste fresh blood on her lips. After she had been covered with the bag, she had been knocked unconscious. Megumi started crying. She could taste her tears mingling with her blood.

She tried getting out of the ropes but to no avail. She did not want to spend the whole night in the school like this. Megumi could not help it, but she started wailing loudly.

"Eh who could it be at this hour? I thought it was only the basketball team that stayed back." And then suddenly Kise was in the bathroom.

"Megu…who DID THIS TO YOU?" Kise shouted and ran towards her. He started untying her ropes. Megumi looked at her guardian angel.

Kise gently lifted her and carried her to the nurse's office.

Megumi was too tired to offer him any words of thanks.

"Looks like the nurse has already left. Well I know a little first aid. But get those injuries checked with a doctor later." said Kise.

He filled a bowl with water and some antiseptic liquid. He searched through the nurse's cupboard and found a bag of cotton balls. He removed one ball and dipped it into the water and gently began dabbing it on her face.

Megumi moaned lightly with pain. It did hurt but Kise kun was trying to be as gentle as possible so she did not complain.

"Kise kun?" said Megumi.

"Yes?"

"Can you drop me home? My parents' are out of town. So they can't pick me up." replied Megumi.

"Megumichi! You shouldn't be staying alone in this condition. My apartment is very close to the school. Stay for the night. Anyways tomorrow is a Saturday. "

_Megumi thought Kise kun is so kind. I shouldn't have rejected him. Even though he would have broken up with me eventually at least he would love me and allow me to bask in his warmth for the time we are together. _

"Thank you Kise kun." She said politely.

Once he was done dabbing her face, he lifted her up. He walked out of the school gate and began looking for a taxi to ferry them hope. Thankfully they found one near the school building itself. The driver gave a weird look to Megumi due to the horrible condition she was in but he did not make any comments. Once they reached Kise's apartment complex, Kise paid the driver and lifted her out of the cab.

Kise kun walked towards the lift and pressed the button to call it. They soon reached his apartment and Kise unlocked the door and gently put her on her feet.

Megumi walked into his apartment. It was a well furnished apartment for a boy Kise kun's age. The living room had red sofa with a flat screen television. His kitchen was very modern and his room had a well-made bed along with a bookshelf with a study table near it.

"I'll start a bath for you. You can wear my sister's clothes. She's a little taller than you. She occasionally stays here when she has business trips in Tokyo." He said.

Megumi sat down on his bed and started removing her shoes along with her socks.

Once her bath was prepared, Kise walked out of the bathrrom.

"If you need anything, just call me ok?" he said.

Megumi just nodded. She went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Megumi started removing her school uniform. She was shocked to see that most of her body was covered with terrible bruises. That's when she started crying finally.

Who could have done this to her? Most probably one of Kise's jealous fan girls. She sat in the bathtub and closed her eyes and allowed the tears to fall. She was so weak. Megumi could not defend herself. She hated herself for that.

"Megumichi?"

Kise had opened the door of the bathroom. He most proably heard her crying. Megumi covered her chest when he walked in.

""Megumichi, please don't cry. Listen I'm going to find out whoever did this to you and give them what they deserve." Promised Kise to her.

And saying that Kise bent down and kissed her gently. His lips were soft like a pillow.

When he finally left her lips, Megumi said," Kise kun I don't deserve you."

"No Megumi. It's I who don't deserve you."

" Kise kun I'm sorry I said no to you. I actually don't mind having a relationship with someone like you." She confessed.

Suddenly Kise became extremely euphoric. He jumped around the bathroom and danced around. Megumi started laughing at his display.

Kise on hearing her beautiful laugh pulled her out of the bath and hugged her. And it was only after Megumi lightly slapped him on his cheek that he realized that she was still naked.

Megumi for the first time in her life was so happy.

**Well there you go. Please review this story and tell me your opinions about these oneshots.. oh and requests and prompts are accepted!**


End file.
